


seventy-one percent is a passing grade

by Cats53



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Troy Barnes, M/M, referenced homophobia, this is me projecting lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats53/pseuds/Cats53
Summary: Troy faces a lot of inner turmoil about his sexuality and what it could mean for his place in the study group. Little does he know, he might not be the only one who feels that way.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 18
Kudos: 99





	1. jeff

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry for this. it’s my first work :)

Troy is surprised to see that Jeff’s still in the study room, previously thinking it’d be a safe place to cry. Jeff looks up from his Blackberry, concerned and unimpressed all at once.

“Hey there, buddy. I can leave if you’d like.”

Troy nods his head in affirmation and slides down to the floor, but Jeff hesitates as he reaches the door. “Alright, what’s wrong? This better not be because you and Abed disagree about who’s the best constable on Inspector Spacetime.”

“Claire was so much more than a plot device!” Troy sniffs out. “But it’s not that. It’s a problem with me. Unimportant.”

“Troy, if it was unimportant, you wouldn’t be in here crying about it. Look, tell me now, and I won’t say anything to the group tomorrow.”

“Promise you won’t judge?”

“Sure. I promise.”

“What if maybe I happened to possibly not be straight, and now I’m terrified at what that means.”

Jeff looks at him. Clearly expecting a much simpler problem, it takes him a second to respond. “Troy, I know that  _ you _ know that’s okay. It can be hard to accept yourself for who you are, and there will always be others who won’t, but you’ll always have us. I’m sure Britta will be thrilled,” he scoffs.

Troy wipes the tears from his face. “Thanks, Jeff. That mini-Winger speech was surprisingly helpful.”

“Like they ever aren’t. Are you okay now? I’m waiting here because I’ve got a date lined with Steven in half an hour.”

Troy’s eyes widen in realization. He smiles at Jeff. “Yeah, thanks again. I won’t keep you.” 

“Anytime, man. What’s my purpose if I can’t offer words of encouragement when they’re needed?” Jeff says through his smirk.

Troy laughs as he turns to leave the study room. Maybe he isn’t as alone as he thought.


	2. britta

It’s game night again at Troy and Abed’s (and Annie’s) apartment. After complaints that Yatzee is made even more awful when players consult the instructions after every roll (Jeff) and conspiracies that they narrowly avoided disaster (Abed), their new choice is Monopoly where it’s declared no one can get hurt.

Pierce slams his fist on the table. “Damn it! Boardwalk again. Here Annie, $600 from my own wallet.”

“Pierce, I really think we should stick to in game currency! This feels so wrong.” Annie glances at Troy, currently sniffing a hundred dollar bill.

“I say if Pierce wants to give out money, let him. It’s a redistribution of wealth!” Britta exclaims.

The rest of the group groans. Troy silently hands the money back to Pierce.

“Well, that’s another game officially ruined. Maybe next time we’ll destroy Snakes and Ladders,” Jeff says.

“Jeff, be nice. We all wanted to do this. Besides, it’s already been three hours. Why don’t we pick up some food from the Chinese place down the street?” Annie counters.

“Are you sure we should order dinner? I could make us a nice home-cooked meal in only two hours.” Shirley says.

“No, no, that’s okay. Why don’t we take a walk? Troy, you and Britta should stay here to buzz us in.” Annie waggles her eyebrows suggestively.

Troy looks confused but relents. “Alright, if you’re sure. I have wanted to try their dumplings.”

“Great! So it’s all settled!” Annie grabs Jeff by his sleeve and rallies her troops. Abed finger guns as Annie closes the door. Britta rolls her eyes but smiles at Troy.

“It looks like Annie wants us together again,” she says, conversationally.

Troy smiles back. “Yeah, I guess so.” He pauses. “Now that we’re alone, can I ask you something kinda personal? I don’t want to offend you.”

Britta places her hand on his. “Of course you can. I’m still your friend.”

“Have you...” He trails off, but starts again. “Have you ever been more than, like, physically attracted to a girl?”

Britta looks like she’s about to be outraged but seems to understand the implications before she answers.

“After I kissed Paige at the Valentine’s Day Dance, I realized I didn’t mind it. Then I met Lila, an actual lesbian. We became friends, she asked me on a date, and I said yes,” she relays. “Even though Pierce was honestly supportive in the weirdest way possible, it was easier to keep it private. She moved after she graduated, so we broke up. Don’t fetishize me now.” Britta winks, and punches his arm lightly.

“Thanks for telling me all that. It’s helpful.”

“No worries, Stephen Curry.”

Just then, a buzz causes Troy to jump out of his chair. Over the speaker, Annie shouts, “Hope you two had just the right amount of fun! Come let us in, the food’s heavy.”

Britta sighs. “Our family’s a bunch of idiots.”

“Yeah,” Troy agrees. “But I wouldn’t change them for the world.”


	3. annie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reference the 1987 movie Adventures in Babysitting heavily in this chapter. all you need to know is that in true 80’s movie fashion, a character calls Thor “a homo” to upset another character that idolizes him.

It’s late as Troy stands up to help Annie with the dishes. It’s her turn, but he figures he should in some form of repayment for everything she does to keep their apartment clean. Abed has already gone to bed in preparation of catching some reruns in the morning, so not even the television is on.

“Troy,” Annie says softly. “You look exhausted. I’ll be fine on my own.”

“Nah, it’s alright. I can’t sleep anyway. For some reason, I always want to sneak out after watching that movie.”

“ _ Adventures in Babysitting _ . A classic.”

“No wonder Shirley hasn’t allowed us to look after her kids. I could totally be talked into recreating it.”

They laugh, imagining Abed trying to coax little Ben Bennett in the window from the side of a skyscraper. 

Annie claims, “She would definitely notice though.”

“She would!” Troy pauses a bit longer than comfortable. “Hey, Annie. If Thor was gay, would that bother you?” 

Annie stifles a laugh behind her hand. “Of course not! I’m more into the Hulk anyway.”

“Oh. Well, that’s good.”

“I have a feeling there’s more to that question. Do you wanna share?”

“No! Well, maybe. Sure. Yes.” Troy stills himself. “I think I might be bisexual.”

Annie jokingly bows and says, “Thank you for your candor. I don’t want to push, but is there even more than that?”

“Can I ask for a rain check?”

“Of course. Now, can I tell you something?”

“Always.” 

“Remember when Britta went to a dance with that girl who she thought was a lesbian? After she found out, we were talking when some guy yelled at us to kiss, so naturally I leaned in. The truth is, I wanted to. Britta was completely different to anyone I’d ever met. I thought she was the coolest, and we both know how pretty she is. I’m definitely over it now, but you’re not the only one who’s had a gay crush on someone in the study group,” Annie finishes.

“I-what? I never said anything about that.”

Annie giggles. “You never had to. We live together, remember? I’ve seen you and Abed curled up on the same chair when you guys fall asleep watching old Inspector Spacetime. I always thought it was super cute. Now that I’ve got confirmation, I can finally stop hoping you’d feel comfortable enough to talk about it with Britta.”

Annie sees Troy’s mortified face and reassures, “Don’t worry! I would never mention it to him. You don’t seem quite ready for that.” 

“Thanks. I’m actually glad you said that. It’s relieving someone else knows.”

“Hey, I’ve kissed him. I understand the appeal.”

Troy flicks some of the bubbles from the dish soap at Annie. She responds in turn, and before long, they both have Santa Claus beards, and the dishes lay  forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone actually reads this, i would really appreciate any criticism! thank u all so much.


End file.
